No tricks
by N'a qu'une Main
Summary: Dean est dévasté par la mort de son frère, quelqu'un vient le soutenir.   Ne prends pas en compte certains éléments de la saison 5, Lemon, Dean x un autre homme    Surprise !


Bonjour mes poussins !

J'ai écris cette fic il y a quelques temps, et enfin je la poste ici. J'ai mis du temps n'empêche ...

Alors, c'est du slash les gens, ou yaoi, en tout cas, ce sont deux hommes qui se font des grosses papouilles. Ceux qui aiment pas ça, ouste !

Rien ne m'appartient (malheureusement ... j'obligerais Dean à faire des choses encore moins catholiques !)

Bonne lecture ! Et reviews, please ^^

**No tricks**

Je suis avachi sur un fauteuil d'un motel pourri dont je sais même pas le nom, déco disco et mirroirs partout. Je contemple le cadavre d'une bouteille de bière dans ma main, les sourcils froncés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. J'ai pas envie de me lever, mais j'ai besoin d'une autre bouteille. J'en ai besoin, vraiment besoin.

-Dean, Dean, Dean ... Regarde-toi.

Je reconnais immédiatement la voix du Trickster, ou Gabriel, je sais pas comment l'appeller. Je ne relève même pas la tête.

-Casse-toi.

-C'est pas très gentil ça.

-Gabriel, je suis vraiment pas d'humeur pour jouer avec toi. Fous-moi la paix.

-Je sais. Je suis désolé pour Sammy.

-Je t'interdis de l'appeller comme ça !

-Woh, calme-toi mon grand.

Je ne lui réponds pas, je m'enfonce encore plus dans mon fauteuil. Je le sens qui s'asseoit sur l'accoudoir.

-Dean ...

Je relève la tête, et je vois qu'il a l'air vraiment désolé pour moi, c'est une véritable expression de compassion sur son visage. Il ne joue pas la comédie.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé Dean.

Je sais que ma bouche s'étire en un rictus et que mes yeux se plissent, parce que j'essaie de ne pas pleurer. Gabriel pose une main sur mon épaule, et j'accepte ce geste rassurant.

-Je vais dire "oui" à Michael.

Il reste silencieux à ma déclaration, impassible.

-Mais laisse-moi juste ...

-Je comprends.

Je détourne mon regard et recommence à fixer le vide, il ne bouge pas. Nous restons ainsi pendant quelques temps, puis il parle à nouveaux.

-Tu veux que je t'emmène quelque part ?

Je réfléchis.

-La plage. Je veux passer une journée à la plage.

Il ne fait aucun commentaire, je pense qu'il a compris que je veux juste savourer un simple petit plaisir que je n'ai jamais pu apprécier.

-Ok.

Je ferme les yeux, puis en moins d'une seconde je me retrouve sur une immense plage de sable blanc. L'eau s'étend à perte de vue, elle est bleu, limpide, c'est une mer d'huile.

Je me lève du fauteuil qui est apparu avec moi et j'enlève mon t-shirt ainsi que mes chaussures et mes chaussettes, et je me dirige tranquilement vers l'eau. Je rentre dans l'eau, elle est à la fois fraîche et douce, c'est une bénédiction pour mon corps en ébullition. Je n'ai pas la force de nager, je me laisse flotter sur le dos, le soleil me frappant en plein visage. Il y a longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi ... que je ne me suis pas senti en paix.

Je me laisse flotter à la dérive pendant un long moment, puis je me redresse et me mets à nager lentement vers la plage. Une serviette m'attend sur le fauteuil, ainsi qu'une bouteille d'eau fraiche. Je remercie Gabriel à vois basse et boit une longue gorgée d'eau. Je me rassis dans le fauteuil et me laisse sécher au soleil.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, Gabriel se tient devant moi, toujours avec un air compatissant et les mains dans le dos.

-Merci, lui dis-je.

-Tu veux autre chose ?

Je réfléchis encore.

-Tu veux qu'on aille au resto ?

Il a l'air surpris au début, puis un clignement des yeux plus tard nous nous retrouvons tous les deux dans une pièce éclairée par de faux chandeliers, une table est dressée entre nous deux. Des assiettes blanches, des couverts en argent, des verres en cristal ...

-Tétais pas obligé tu sais.

-Je pensais que pour ton dernier repas, tu préfèrerais autre chose qu'un hamburger. Ou au moins un hamburger qui a de la classe.

Je lui souris faiblement et baisse les yeux. J'ai toujours mon jean, mais je porte aussi de belles chaussures noires et un chemise blanche. Lui porte un pantalon en lin et une chemise également blanche.

-Pour la vue, me dit-il.

Autre sourire, qu'il me rend aussi. Les deux sont emprunts de tristesse.

Je baisse les yeux une nouvelle fois, un menu se trouve sur mon assiette.

-Tu joues le jeu jusqu'au bout ?

-Toujours, tu me connais maintenant.

-Oui.

Je l'ouvre, et je m'aperçois que ce ne sont que des plats que j'aime, ou que j'ai toujours voulu goûter.

-Merci.

-Arrete de me remercier, c'est normal.

-D'autres anges ne m'auraient même pas laisser aller aux toilettes.

-Ouais, mais je ne suis pas comme les autres anges.

-Vrai, Dieu merci.

L'ironie flagrante le fait sourire.

Même si je suis un fanatique de steak, j'ai préféré changer pour mon dernier repas. J'ai pris un nom qui sonnait bien, et je ne suis pas du tout déçu : de la lotte avec une sauce à l'armoricaine. Tout simplement délicieux. Gabriel me regarde manger avec un sourire en coin.

-Tu ne manges pas, je lui demande.

-Pas besoin.

-Pas assez sucré pour toi ?

-Non, c'est juste que je préfère tout te laisser.

Je le regarde pendant un instant, puis lui tends ma fourchette. Il ne refuse pas, il chope un morceau de mon assiette et goûte.

-Je suis un très bon cuisinnier.

-Meilleur que bon.

Il me fait un autre sourire. Je suis beaucoup plus détendu et serein que dans la chambre du motel. Le reste du dîner se passe dans le silence.

-Tu as besoin d'autre chose ? me demande-t-il.

Je réfléchis une nouvelle fois.

-Ne me prends pas pour un pervers, s'il te plait.

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'exprimer mon souhait à voix haute. Il hoche la tête, sans aucune trace de moquerie dans son regard.

-Je comprends, ne t'inquiète pas.

Battement de cils, je me retrouve dans une chambre. Un store laisse passé la lumière blanche du jour, mais je suis dans une douce pénombre. Un large lit trône au-milieu de la pièce aux couvertures sombres, il y a une lampe de chevet de chaques côtés. Je me retourne, et ma bouche s'ouvre légèrement : devant moi se tient la fille la plus splendide qu'il m'ai été donner de voir. Elle n'est pas très grande, elle a la peau blanche, une bouche fine, des yeux couleur noisette brillant de malice, et de longs cheveux noirs qui ont l'air aussi soyeux que de la soie. Elle ne porte qu'une culotte et une chemise, et j'ai l'impression que c'est l'une des miennes.

Elle me fait un sourire très tendre, un sourire complice, un sourire d'amante, et ses yeux, ils ont un air si tendre, si doux. Je reste paralysé de stupeur. Elle s'approche doucement vers moi, et pose ses mains sur mon visage, plantant ses yeux scintillants dans les miens.

-Dean ...

Elle prononce mon nom doucement avec amour, si bien que des larmes me montent aux yeux. J'encercle son corps de mes bras et la colle contre moi, comme pour la faire entrer en moi. Elle me rend mon étreinte. J'ai blottie mon nez dans son cou et je respire à pleins poumons, m'imprégnant de son odeur sucrée. Elle me caresse le dos, comme pour me rassurer. Je prends à mont tour son visage entre mes mains, et je l'embrasse brusquement, avec passion, emprêssement. Surprise au début, elle me le rend ensuite avec la même ferveur. A bout de soufle, je détache mes lèvres des siennes mais je colle mon front au sien et la regarde droit dans les yeux. Elle attrape mon poignet et le caresse avec son pouce.

-Gabriel, je murmure.

La fille prend soudain un air effaré et se détache de moi. Clignement des yeux, Gabriel apparait devant moi, habillé comme au restaurant, les lèvres rouges et un peu gonflées à cause du baiser. Il baisse les yeux, il a l'air d'avoir honte. Je n'aurai jamais cru voir ça un jour, de la part du Trickster.

-Comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

-Tes yeux, et ton odeur. Le baiser à tout confirmer.

Il émet un petit rire et met ses mains dans ses poches.

-Excuse-moi, je viens de ruiner ton ... ta dernière heure.

Je ne réponds rien, je suis encore pantelant du baiser.

-Je vais t'envoyer une, euh ... une vraie.

-Gabriel.

Il remonte les yeux vers moi. Je m'approche de lui doucement, nos corps sont maintenant très proches. Sa respiration est un peu plus rapide. D'un geste tendre, je prends son visage dans une de mes mains et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, à nouveau. Il a fermé les yeux, il ne réagit pas. Puis, il me répond. Nos lèvres se mouvent ensembles, comme si nous l'avions fait de nombreuses fois auparavant, cela me semble si naturel.

Ca me surprend, il n'a pas du tout l'air sûr de lui. C'est presque timidement qu'il entrouve sa bouche. Je le rassure de la meilleur façon possible, je vais caresser sa langue de la mienne. Sucré ... Il est de plus en plus confiant, et bientôt, notre baiser devient aussi fougueux que le précédent. Ses mains sont agripées à mes manches, les miennes sont sur sa nuque et sur ses fesses. Il a collé son bassin contre le mien, et nous pouvons tous les deux sentir le désir de l'autre. Nous nous séparons, j'inspire une grande bouffée d'air, puis nous nous embrassons encore et encore, répétant une danse frénétique, chaotique, parfaite, de nos langues. J'ai besoin de ce goût, j'ai besoin de lui.

Finalement, ça ne suffit pas. Il en a autant besoin que moi. Il me pousse avec sur le lit avec sa force surhumaine et je m'enfonce dans le matelas. Je n'ai pas le temps de relevé la tête qu'il est à califourchon sur mes hanches. Je me redresse et vole une nouvelle fois ses lèvres pour un autre baiser passioné, tout en déboutonnant sa chemise. Il passe ses mains dans mes cheveux, prenant un malin plaisir à les ébouriffer. Finalement, je suis trop impatient, je lui arrache son haut, et maintenant qu'il est torse nu mes lèvres quittent les siennes, et je prends directement un de ses tétons dans ma bouche, et l'autre entre mes doigts. Il laisse échapper un petit cri où surprise et plaisir sont mélangés. Je m'amuse à le torturer avec ma langue, un sourire apparait sur mes lèvres en entendant ses gémissements. D'un claquement de doigts, il fait disparaître ma chemise, et nous sommes torse nu l'un contre l'autre. Instinctivement, nous nous collons l'un contre l'autre, peau contre peau.

Gabriel attrape une nouvelle fois mon visage, quémandant un autre baiser, que je lui accorde. J'attrape ses hanches et le fais pivoter, de façon à ce que nos positions soient inversées. Il passe ses mains derrière ma nuque pour m'attirer encore vers lui, si c'est possible. Je caresse son torse, puis descends, descends, jusqu'à son pantalon. Je pose ma main sur son entre-jambe, il arque sa tête vers l'arrière et prend une grande inspiration. Ses yeux se sont fermés sous la vague de plaisir. Je le masse délicatement, il halète. Soudain, mon pantalon disparait, je pousse une espèce de cri à cause de l'air froid sur ma verge tendue au maximum, et il me lance un sourire goguenard.

-Tricheur, lui dis-je en souriant.

-Non, Trickster.

Je l'embrasse pour le faire taire et faire disparaitre ce sourire, et je lui enlève complètement son pantalon. Lui aussi pousse une petite plainte, mais très vite remplacée par un gémissement de pur plaisir quand nous entrons en contact. Je n'aurai jamais cru pouvoir ressentir ce niveau d'excitation, en tout cas pas avec un homme, et encore moins un ange. Et pourant, je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose pareil.

Gabriel m'embrasse une nouvelle fois, rapidement, puis basule une nouvelle fois sur mes hanches. Nous ondulons tous les deux pour avoir le plus de friction possible, nous sommes recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur et nous ne pouvons nous arrêter d'haleter. Soudain, il empoigne mon sexe à deux mains, je m'arque et je ne peux retenir un cri d'extase venant du fond de ma gorge. Un sourire de contentement apparait sur ses lèvres et il continue de me caresser, d'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Je ne retiens pas mes cris de plaisir, j'accompagne son mouvement avec mes hanches, et bientôt nous atteignons un rythme frénétique. Une dernière vague de plaisir parcourt tout mon corps, et je me déverse dans ses mains, avec un dernier cri. Mon corps retombe lourdement sur le matelas, Gabriel toujours sur moi avec un sourire satisfait accroché aux lèvres. Ma poitrine s'élève et se baisse rapidement, je suis à bout de souffle, mais ce n'est toujours pas assez.

Il s'allonge de tout son long sur moi, et nous recommençons nos baisers, plus lents, mais aussi plus langoureux. Rapidement, mon sexe se tend à nouveau. J'enlace l'ange et le fais rouler sur le côté, de façon à ce qu'il soit sous moi à nouveau. J'approche deux doigts de sa bouche, et il les attrape sans hésiter une seconde et commence à les lécher, les répandre de salive, tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux, je brisant jamais le contact. Je retire ma mains et l'embrasse encore, plus tendrement que les autres fois, et doucement, j'introduis un doigt dans son intimité. Je sens qu'il se tend un peu sous l'intrusion, mais il ne m'arrête pas. Je commence à faire un mouvement de va et viens, puis, j'introduis le deuxième doigt. Je vois qu'il plisse un peu les yeux, et il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules. Je suis le plus tendre possible, je ne veux pas lui faire mal. Au bout d'un moment, il pousse un gémissement, et je sais que j'ai touché sa prostate. Il accompagne mes mouvements, cherchant une nouvelle fois la sensation. Je retire finalement mes doigts, et alors qu'il pousse un soupir de frustration, je m'enfonce en lui. Il rejete violement sa tête vers l'arrière et un cri lui échappe.

-Je t'ai fais mal ?

-Non !

Je commence à bouger doucement en lui, il est tellement chaud, tellement étroit. Les vagues de plaisir se répendent dans tout mon corps, c'est si intense. Ma bouche est ouverte, et je fais des sons à mi-chemin entre les grognements et les gémissements. Bientôt, je ne peux plus m'en empêcher, mes mouvements sont bestiaux, rapides. Gabriel m'accompagne dans mes mouvements, le plaisir et si puissant qu'il en est presque douloureux. Mais juste presque ... Pour accélèrer encore plus, si c'est possible, je passe ses jambes par dessus mes épaules, j'agrippe ses hanches, et je rentre une dernière fois en lui, de toute mes forces, pour finalement venir en lui. Mon cri est rauque, long, c'est un cri de la jouissance la plus pure. Celui de Gabriel rejoint le mien, nous sommes tous les deux arqués l'un dans l'autre.

Exténué, drainé par la puissance de l'orgasme, je m'écroule sur lui, haletant comme si j'avais couru un marathon et couvert de sueur. Il est aussi fatigué que moi, il me tient toujours dans ses bras. J'embrasse son cou, m'enivrant de cette odeur sucré qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

-Pourquoi ? me demande-t-il.

-Pourquoi pas ?

Nous ne bougeons pas, nous restons enlacés.

-Parce que tu es tout ce qui me reste. Sam est mort, Bobby est mort, Castiel a disparu ... Tu es la dernière personne sur Terre avec qui je me sens moi-même, tu es la dernière personne qui ne m'oblige à rien, qui n'attend rien de ma part qui soit contraire à ma façon de penser.

-Mais ...

-Oui, tu voulais aussi que je dise "oui" à Michael, je sais. Mais ... la différence, c'est que c'est toi, qui m'a demandé.

Je sens Gabriel prendre une grande inspiration, de soulagement, de bonheur, je ne sais pas. Il resserre son étreinte.

-Et toi ?

-Tu es Dean Winchester. Ca ne suffit pas ?

Je ris doucement.

-C'est la meilleur des raisons.

Nous restons enlacés très longtemps, sans bouger ni parler, juste à apprécier la sensation de l'autre. Finalement, je me redresse, il m'accompagne dans mon mouvement. Je prends son visage entre mes mains et lui offre un baiser, que j'espère assez puissant pour lui montrer à quel point ce que je ressens est unique. Je me relève et me rhabille. En me retournant, je vois qu'il l'est déjà. Il me prend une dernière fois dans ses bras.

Je me réveille, je suis dans la chambre du motel, dans le fauteuil. Je suis seul. Je me passe une main sur le visage, prend une grande inspiration, et dis :

-Michael ! Oui !

Un grand flash de lumière, puis ...


End file.
